The Passing of Mallory
by NiekaWow
Summary: Natara remembers her past with Shawn.. Is she happy this way? (I suck a summaries :/ I do not own Cause of Death).


**The Passing of Mallory (I apologise in advance for quoting CoD so much).**

**I do not own Cause of Death. All rights go to EA.**

**P.S Thank you guys so much the reviews for Change, you are all so very sweet :3**

* * *

She's not sure what she missed in him. Maybe she wasn't even missing him. Maybe she felt guilty of how he ended up. She is the one who shot him. Twice.

She couldn't even fathom how he was such a sweet man to her once, and ended up the man he became because of Genevieve.

She remembers the lazy weekends with him, falling for each other. It all crashed down in Miami. She remembers it all to well. She's overwhelmed by emotion, how is she supposed to feel with news like this?

It's a scorching hot day at work, when she receives the call. Word of the passing of Mallory. She thanks the doctor, but then hangs up and tosses her phone on her desk. Silent. And.. Sad?

He had turned into a monster, sure. But as much as she hates it, she remembers the good all days. She didn't want those thoughts to overcome what he ended being though. A _monster_, claiming to serve justice.

After being in a coma for.. How long? It seems like forever. Maybe because so much has happened between then and now..

She wonders what would be different if maybe all this crap never happened. If she hadn't shot him in Miami..

Well..

A baby would be dead, for sure.. And Darryl Glover. Many others injured, including herself and him. She never would have left. Mal would probably have no one. We would still have Ken. And her and Shawn would still be where 'they' started.. Although once Shawn loves, he loves hard.. He probably would have proposed by now. If he was still the man from before, she would have said yes.

Then she wonders; 'would I have been better off married to the man I knew.. Or here with someone I love now..?'

She stares off into space, until she turns to see Mal standing in the doorway, smiling at her. He reaches down and gently kisses her.

_It's better off this way_, she thinks.

* * *

**_*Flashback*_**

_He pulled a gun out of his cloak.._

_"This is the end of the line, Natara. What it all comes down to. One final choice. Whatever happens next... Is all on you."_

_The words slipped from his lips like he's planned everything. So casually, it actually scared her._

_She couldn't understand why he would want her to do something so unbelievably heartless. To shoot herself to save others. It was unheard of by her._

_She felt the waves of nausea and dizziness as he spoke, it was just too much to all take in all at once._

_"Prove me wrong, Nat. Splatter your brains against the wall. Show me your beliefs!" He yelled._

_"There's one option you haven't considered, Shawn... What if I shoot you?"_

_But she failed, he had everything planned out so smoothly, she knew she was running out of options._

_She placed the gun on the table._

_"What are you doing?" He asked forcefully._

_"I'm saying no. I'm not going to play your game." He tried to provoke her, to make her reconsider, make her feel guilty for the innocent lives that could be lost. But she came back at him. She knew Mal, her hero could make it out._

_"I believe in them. I believe in Mal. No matter what you've done, what your plan is, they'll beat you. That's the difference between you and me, Shawn. You put all your faith in yourself, and when you let yourself down, you became a monster. I put my faith in others. I put my faith in Mal." She spoke with confidence, not even needing to pray that Mal makes it. She knew he would._

_And there it was.. His voice on the walki-talki. She felt newfound relief. She had Shawn pegged._

_"Who's laughing now, Shawn?" She spat._

_He yelled at her, taunted, but never brought her down. She was too strong for that. He pulled out a detonator for his 'Plan B'._

_"The deaths are in your hands.."_

_Nevertheless, she said words, a whole speech in fact, of what he had become, how she loathed of what he had become. She profiled him. She proved him wrong and offended him in so many different ways that he just stands there, dumbfounded._

_And then something she had waited to say for a long time.._

_"You're nothing, Shawn. You never will be. And I never loved you!"_

_He rushed towards her, until she pulled the trigger._

**_*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

No. She's happy. She wouldn't change a thing in the world. She loved Mal. She's with him. And that's all that matters.

* * *

**Ok, so this actually started off tiny, then next thing you know, I just kept on going. Sorry that I've quoted so much of CoD, I do not own Cause of Death. (One day..)**

**Review please? ;)**


End file.
